Aurora
by TakenIntoContext
Summary: A journey through the north west passage leads too two worlds meeting between a Dutch navigator and a Canadian Siren. With this unexpected encounter through the crying call to save the seals one does not know how the reaction is to set. Especially when other is out for human blood. Human!Mertalia!AU. NethFem!Can


By: NetherDenCan/TakenIntoContext

Rated: pg

Sailor!Netherlands x Fem!Mermaid!Canada

Warning: Boobs (aka France and England)

So for this Drabble I looked up Siren Songs or songs related to Mermaids :3

Well… it was suposted to be a drabble ^^; until i started to write it, then everything became story~!

-

It was cold in the North. Shivers ran up his spin. The coats he wore were not in the right. He felt that the boat would break from it's wooden planks. His men were freezing but found mammals along the ice that had warm furs and large enough to serve for a week. They were hard to kill, and they managed.

He traveled with the English and French.

In other words… They were screwed.

—-

It had been well over a month when they had set their sail to travel around the arctic north of what was known as New France and Canada. And it wasn't like he was not accustomed to the cold. But it was freezing in the arctic and that stupid Frenchman, Francis, made it as an understatement.

He walked around the boat, the massive thing moving through the ice so slowly as men attempted to break it at the bottom, He sighed, this was a terrible idea.

Jan was a sailor, and their navigator, so he wasn't forced to do in retrospect it may have been more so with his demeanor then his status as a navigator. Tallest on the ship, with a threatening cold aura, most men, close to all, wouldn't dare stand and stare towards him. He found this as a benefit, but took to it lightly.

The Captain was an Englishman named Arthur. To the Dutchman, he was a loud mouthed, easily drunk, man. The first mate, Frances, a Frenchman, a luster.

—-

Jan stood at the bow of the boat, holding onto it's sides as he saw the men crack away at the ice before getting onto the boat.

"We will move to the south." Jan said as he heard another's footsteps close in, "We should enter in through the north when we are far enough south and west."

"To the south is the Hudson's Bay Jan." Captain Arthur spoke walking to his side, "Show me what you see… What's on the horizon?"

"Land we cannot pass through," He said pointing, trailing to how wide the piece is, "We need to go around."

"You and your eyes…" The captain sounded a little impressed, "Not just for glaring are they?"

He grunted looking out to the horizon. There was something about it, something different, something… longing.

—-

They had moved south for days reaching the Hudson's Bay and moving west along it.

"What of the natives?" Jan had asked the first mate. The Captain had decided to stop the voyage in search for provisions.

"They'll be fine, we will not bug them if they do not bug us." Frances said lazily looking at his nails, "Unless moi is able to meet wi-"

"Shut up you frog, no disturbing the natives… or their women." Captain Arthur said moving towards them, "Do not go near them or look at them. last thing we need is a bloody incident involving your bits." the captain looked over to the tall Dutchman, "Will you stay on the boat? we won't be long and i need to negotiate on where to go with you. Frances you lead half the crew in finding food and stone and wood."

Frances nodded to them both before scampering off to his duties. Jan looked back out to the horizon, then down to the beach and along it. his eyes trailing along the surface of the sand soon to reach something of sparking red. he jumped up, hands placed on the rails of the side of the ship as he squinted his eyes, seeing it move. arms? it had arms? raising up above it's head before gracefully falling into the water.

What had he seen?

—-

She stretched up and and fell into the water, humming to herself lightly scared that others would hear her voice. She was anxious, there was a ship and she knew her sister would try something to bring it down. and though the many times she urges and begged the bobby blond not to kill any more humans, she just didn't listen.

she just wouldn't tell her about the ship, and just… hang out with the seals for the day, yes! that sounded good!

Her sister was more in the south anyway at the moment, since she heard about dark skinned men on large ships, and they had weapons.

she on the other hand, preferred the north, even though she could not feel the cold or warmth she loved the feel that these waters had.

she hummed softly, she didn't want to alert anyone or anything to the ship. So she continued on her way to the seals.

—-

"OKAY MEN! ONWARD!"

They had set sail again and Jan was still looking towards that shore. the red glistening was gone but he felt… he felt they should take a new route, just to find it again.

… Like hell that would happen.

They continued on their way, Jan bringing up the idea to the captain and getting shut down quickly, saying he's first routed plan was much faster. He stayed at the bow after that, looking out to the ice, dosing off somewhat as he leaned against the Bow. what could glisten that red in the north, that beautiful red like a calm fire.

he found he would find out sooner than he expected.

—-

When she was on the surface was when she actually sang, playing around with the baby seals with their moms. She had a love for animals, and the animals loved her back. Her blond hair waved in the wind, she touched it, it felt so different than in the water. She put her tail in the water, Sister always told her that something strange will happen if she leaves it out.

A couple baby seals were playing and fell into there water, their mama catching it so that a Orca wouldn't sense that they were there. Luckily Orcas tended to not come in the presence of a Mermaid before allowed, even if there's food.

Ships though….

…Ships were another thing.

—-

The ship crashed against the soft formed ice, moving through. Nothing could stand in it's way. Jan has risen and walked back towards the quarter deck to were the captain was.

"do you know how much longer it will be to get to our destination Jan."

"Months, three maybe."

the captain rolled his eyes, "Not China… to the point in north you wish?"

"three, four hours?"

—-

The ship was getting to close and the mermaid was in a panic. It was going to get to close to the seals and it could kill them. she started calling out to the ship.

"Hello! C-Can you please stop! the… the seals! please?!" Her voice was far too quiet, "Please!"

She could sing, if she sang she would hurt the humans, and to this mermaid that wasn't an option.

"PLEASE STOP! THE SEALS!"

—-

"SIREN! THERE'S A SIREN! GET THE HARPOON! COME ON BOYS SHE'S LANDED!"

the crew was scrambling, hands over their ear and Jan was utterly confused. there couldn't be any, it was to cold?

He saw the men running to the front and heard the cries from the mermaid.

"seals?" He questioned before jumping down from the quarter deck and sprinting across the ship. The harpoon way set and pointed to her.

"WAIT!" the mermaid cried out again, "DON'T HURT THEM, STOP YOUR SHIP!"

Jan could hear her just fine, but with everyone plugging their ears…

…his only instinct was to save her.

The ship finally came to a stop in front of her, but that wasn't her only problem now.

"HOLD IT!" He yelled loudly pushing the harpoon out of the way before it shot.

"JAN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! SHE'S A SIREN SHE'LL KILL US ALL!"

He looked over the bow, seeing her. The shining red he had seen before… it was her tail, and it just keep shining! He grabbed a rope, tieing it around him and as he did so his shoulder was grabbed and he was turned to one of the ship mates.

"Don't be a fool." the man told him told him, "a siren is no true woman, she doesn't care for a soul."

"Then explain why she was trying to save those seals. unhand me." He pushed before he crawled over the side of the boat, holding onto the rope as he crawled down the side.

"YOU'RE A FOOL JAN!" another man called over the boat.

he crawled down until the rope had no more length. and as soon as he turned he was face to face with the mermaid. and by god she was beautiful, silky blond hair flowed all around her to the starting of her tail and it was the only this dressing her breasts. but, Her eyes were what really caught him, they were as if the aurora hit the waters, and it reflected in her eyes.

"Who are you?" The mermaid pondered a loud, "How did you crawl out of that ship?"

He was a very handsome man, especially for a human. She did not dare to touch him, and moved her face away. She couldn't help but look at his features, his hair was odd, sticking almost straight up. she wondered how he did that…

"My name is Jan. I'm a navigator on this ship. and apparently the only one with ears and a brain." She giggled, and he smiled a tiny bit.  
"I used the rope. it's holding me in place."

"Rope?" She looked and smiled before turning to the seals, "Go.. go i'll be okay!" When she turned back she looked into his eyes, oh their colour! it was so odd and reminded her of the light sea weed she had wrapped her hair in, but sadly dried and fell off as she played, "Are you not scared of me?"

"Neen…" He said holding tight onto the rope, "You don't seem to be harmful."

"you should be."

"Why?"

"I'm a mermaid…" She couldn't remove her gaze, a little pang went in her chest… odd, the pounding became faster.

"I don't think that matters… you saved those seals, you don't seem bad."

"I thought mortals were scared of those without souls."

"Well i don't know if you don't have a soul but you'd be dead without one."

"I'm immortal." she took in a deep breath a new harpoon was being readied, "well some what… but um.." She smiled blushing lightly as she moved her hair out of the way of her face, "Thank you for saving us."

"You are welcome. may I ask your name?"

The harpoon was being aimed.

"I don't have—-"

the harpoon shot through her tail.

she screamed and the ice broke as he felt the others pull him up.

"Take my hand!" He urged to the mermaid holding out his hand.

She shook her head and he pulled the rope, "ARE YOU INSANE?!" He called up, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

She tried to pull it out, if she pulled it out she would heal quickly and get away. the man though, this Jan…

He cut himself from the rope, holding onto it. he looked for strong ice before he jumped down.

"JAN YOU IDIOT THEY HELL ARE YOU DOING SHE'LL SING AND KILL US ALL!"

"SHE HASN'T SUNG YET AND YOU JUST SHOT HER." He said moving towards her, "Shit. I'd ask if you were alright but… clearly not."

"W-Will they shoot again?" She asked.

"I won't let them." He moved in front of her, "Will you hurt us if i set you free?"

"No… but if my sister finds out… she will."

He frowned, "will she know?"

"She probably sensed my pain…. she's most likely coming."

"Then what should we do?" He asked her, she didn't seem violent, and she seemed to refuse to sing. He felt like she was different.

"Pull this out, it'll heal quick and take me on the ship…"

He paused, "she'll attack us if you are. how will you survive out of the water?"

"Sister says that when we are out of water for a certain time, our tails turn into… those things." She pointed at his legs," and she won't. Not if I tell her you helped me…" She looked into his eye, "Will you hurt me?"

"I don't think i could if i tried…"

"The others?"

"I'll protect you."

She pondered the question before she asked it, "You'll protect me? you promise something like a mate would… why?"

"… I don't know…" He said leaning in a little, "I believe I am meant too."

—-

After constant bantering and yelling to which the crew needed a navigator, they allowed the sweet mermaid onto the ship. Jan had pulled the harpoon out and had held her as a rope pulled them up. On the ship they had waited and witness her tail turn into legs and fins to feet Jan putting a blanket around her as soon as she changed. The sweet mermaid looked at herself oddly since she had never seen herself like this before. She had trouble walking, saying that when she was walking it felt ask though there were sharp things under her feet and in her legs. So Jan carried her to his bunker and found her some clothes to fit, returning to the crew.

"I hope you know what you are doing Jan," The captain told him, "I trust your judgement but… she's a mermaid… they are not meant to be trusted."

"She's different." He said bluntly, "I can see it."

"Like i said before… those eyes of yours are good, they're not just for glaring.. but," Captain Arthur turned to him a glare, "Siren's and Mermaids are known to blind… be careful."

As the captain walked away, Jan's eyes moved towards his cabin before his feet took him there, hand on the handle. he knock, "Um…" oh crap… that's right, she had no name right? "Can I come in? it's Jan."

"Yes!" It was almost instant. It made him smile and he opened the door walking in. Long blond hair caught his eyes. "What do you think?" the girl asked twirling a bit, she didn't tighten or arrange her clothes and found herself tripping right into Jan's chest. Her feet and legs still hurt like she was walking on knives, but when she looked up and saw a little smile on his face along with a light blush, she couldn't help but do the same. She tried to stand again, with his help, "S-sorry." She blushed holding onto his sleeves. The scent, his scent, it was different.

"I-It's nothing." He said, "You uh, didn't finish putting on your clothes."

"oh?" She looked down seeing the pants slipping, grabbing them to hold them on, "I really don't know much of this."

"did you need help?" He asked holding her up, "how are your legs?"

"Sure… and um. They hurt, it's like stepping on coral." She said making a face and gasping as soon as Jan picked her up, placing her on the bed.

"Apologies." He said letting her sit up, "I uh… I'm not so good with words."

She smiled.

He smiled back.

"If you two are going to act cute, close the door."

Jan froze, hearing the Frenchman from the door. The mermaid leaned over to see the other man standing in the door, soon to walk over to her, lightly grabbing her chin and tilting her head up. Jan glared at the other man and the Frenchman's hand was soon removed.

"Does mon cher have a name?" Frances asked her.

She shook her head.

"Jan," Frances looked up at the other man, "This beautiful woman needs a name."

"First off…. you were scared of her… now you want to name her?"

"well.. she hasn't sung yet… even though the others shot her."

"What do you mean the others?"

"The Captain nor I ordered the shot. Please do not think i wouldn't trust a sweet girl such as this~! If I may make a suggestion…." Frances leaned in close to the Dutchman's ear, he nodded, the Mermaid watching the converse, rather confused on the matter. why did she need a name?

"Why do I need one?" She asked looking at the two.

"ah Mon cher~." Frances smiled poking her nose lightly, "It is how we call to each other and how we know we are being called~!"

"Oh!" She smiled pointing to both men, "And that's why you introduced yourself as Jan and You Frances?"

"Wee~!" France nodded with a smile, "and to me and Jan, you look like a cute Madeline~."

"or Maddie for short." Jan added.

"Madeline?" she looked over to Jan and moved her hair out of her face, "I like that name."

Frances looked a them both with a smile and started to back out towards the door. "Well then, I'm off to talk to the Captain. Don't fall in love to quickly you two~!"

"In love?" She questioned as she watch the Frenchman leave, "What does he mean?"

Jan went to close the door before he helped her tighten her clothes around her. He looked up to her face, "You haven't been in love with someone before?"

"No," She said shaking her head, her hands on her knees as Jan helped lace up the back of the corset lightly and helped with the pant's ties, "I'm um… not sure. What is it?"

He looked up at her confused, "You don't know?"

She shook her head again.

He sat on the floor in front of her, putting his hands together on his lap. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He wasn't so good with words from the mouth but if he wrote it… poetry, poetry would flow through the pages. So he thought for a moment, and made up a poem in his head that was more like an explanation.

"Do you know?" She giggled a bit.

He gave a nervous smile, "I.. I do. I'm not good with my words." He said before starting, "Love is kind of like… something that attracts you, makes your gaze set on something on or in another. It's emotional and can make your heart swim like a dolphin and cry because it is both so beautiful and painful that you never want to let it go….. Sometimes it can happen slowly or some times…." He looked up again, his eyes catching hers, "Some times…. right, when you first meet a person." he paused feeling his cheek burn slightly, "uh…" He cleared his throat, "… and so when you're in love… some times all you want to do is kiss them and hold them to your chest and let them hear your heart beat fast."

She slid down from the bed to sit in front of him, "Your heart beats faster?" She said touching her chest looking down to where her heart was, it was beating quite fast, it was odd to her. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her heart, "Like this?"

And the first reaction of the Dutchman's was turning beat red as his hands were upon her breast. He kept it there though, he hand on his wrists with that innocent smile, "Uh." He moved his hand and took her flipping her wrist to the ceiling and placing his fingers on it. his heart was pounding and he couldn't get a grip of it. "You do it more so like this." He felt her pulse, it was rapid as well and he looked up at her with red on his face, "Ja."

She smiled. He smiled a little.

"So then what happens?" She asked leaning in slightly, "What do those who love each other do?"

"They kiss." He leaned in and he wanted to kiss her so, so badly.

"oh.." She leaned back a little nervously, "do they do other things?"

"Ja, they hold hands and talk and hang out alone. have dinner together, among other things." He listed what he could thing of. then thinking this is the most he has ever talked while on this boat."is there something wrong with a kiss?" He asked her.

"Sister said to never kiss a human." She said.

"Why?"

"She said if we do so they will steal us away along with our hearts. They they did with our mother."

He frowned a little, "or…" He held her hand in his, "Maybe she fell in love with him, before she kissed him."

She looked at their hands and blushed lightly looking up to him, "maybe… so then, how long till I'll be sure?"

He was slightly confused, "of what?"

"Until I'm in love with someone." She said squeezing his hand a little bit.

He squeezed back, "You'll… just know."

—-

A couple weeks had gone by, and Madeline was now walking and getting used to the sound of her new found name. She skipped along the deck passed the crew men, whom have become accustomed to her, waving and smiling as she went to find her early risen "friend" Jan.

"Frances!" Her voice was like a songless tune as she found the first mate, running up to him shoeless. "Have you seen Jan?"

He smiled at her but looked to her feet and made an expression, "Jan is in the Captain's quarters. Mon Cher why are you not wearing shows? didn't Jan teach you how to do those too?"

"Yess but I don't like them." She motioned making the same expression back to him, "The captain's deck is over there right?" She pointed to the door below the quarter deck."

"Wee!" Frances exclaimed with a smile, "Shall I take you?" He offered a hand and mock bow.

"Please do~." She replied with a silly grin mocking the way the captain spoke as she gave him her hand.

—-

"This route may do justice." Jan said pointing at the drawn line on the map, "I do not know what the waters will be like but…" He trailed the line along with his finger, "It'll take up straight to China."

"Are you sure about this? will it keep us on schedule?"

"It Should…"

A knock came from the door before it opened and Frances' voice rang through then cabin, "A lovely Ms. Madeline for Mr. Jan~." He said, leaving the young girl to the cabin.

She walked over to the tall Dutchman with a smile, "Sorry I was looking for you…" she said softly, "Do you mind if I stay with you?"

Jan looked at the captain who nodded and turned back to her, "Ja." There was a small lingering smile on his face.

"Madeline…" The captain started, "Maybe you'll be able to tell us something?"

She looked at him confused.

He pointed at the map, "How are the water's here?"

"What is this?" She questioned.

"It's a map, it marks where various land and water are."

She nodded, "where are we now?"

"Well lets see." The captain said, "We found you here." He pointed,"and now we are here."

"So then here." She started, pointing at the map where he first pointed, "Is where the Orca's mate."

They looked at her somewhat oddly.

She moved her hair away from her face, "um… they mate usually in 6 more moons so the waters should be alright at the moment."

"So then we have six days to get there… perfect it'll take use four."

—-

She held his hand again like the day before and the day before that, not letting his hand slip away unless it was completely necessary to do so. They dragged each other around the ship usually ending up at the bow every time to look out to the sea. This time Jan had lifted her up to sit on the side of the boat, shoeless feet dangling over the side of the boat, arms around her waist. She leaned back into chest, her head on his shoulder as the watched seals play on a nearby land form.

"There's so much snow here." He said against her ear, "More so than home."

"You've never told me where you come from." She said turning to look at him for a second, "how far have you traveled?"

"I come from a place called The Netherlands." He said, "It's far east from where you are. technically it's under the water but above it?"

"How can land but under but over?"

"We have things called Dykes pushing back the water so we can't drown. our land is below sea level, so we have to push the water back to live."

"Why not just breath under water?"

He laughed a bit against her neck, "We don't have gills."

Every moment around her he could feel himself losing his cold, emotionless demeanor. It scared but eased him.

"Is that why you all sound different from me?" She asked, "Because you all are from different places?"

"Ja… Different places with different languages."

"They don't sound different." She giggled joking.

"In The Netherlands we speak what those who speak English, the language we speak now, call Dutch."

"What do they call it in The Netherlands?"

"Nederlands means Dutch but Nederland means Netherlands."

"Kind of sounds confusing."

"It can be. so does this mean you are from the arctic?"

"No…" She hummed a little to her words lightly, Jan almost nuzzled at her cheek and she could feel the stubble on his chin, "… I come from a river… on that map the words… if i understand right… The St. Lawrence?"

"The St. Lawrence~." He mused, "What are you doing up here in the arctic?"

"I like the snow."

"Don't you feel cold?" He turned his face to look at her.

"Nope… mermaids don't really feel temperature. we tend to prefer climates though, that's why sister goes down south often."

She turned her face to his… They were so close. She didn't look away from him, looking only at his facial feature looking towards his eyes and she glanced at his lips. She noticed him leaning in.

"T-there's another reason why… I um… we're not supposed to give humans a kiss."

He leaned back from her a little, "Why?"

"No one's told you of a mermaid's kiss?"

"Neen… guess it's my time to learn?" He smiled a little and she smiled back.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "A mermaid's kiss is a powerful thing." She looked at the line of his neck and back up to his eyes, "When a human is kissed by a mermaid he can live forever with the mermaid, he'll be able to breath underwater and if he so chooses grow a tail and fins… It also means that, the couple would become mates… so… like you humans do with love. So it's the same thing really."

"That's… one powerful kiss…" He said leaning back a little more, as if saying he won't try for one again, if she didn't want it.

Seeing him move away she grabbed his shirt, "Wait…" She protested, she liked him close to her, more so than she thought of any other human, "Jan… I think… I think that I— !?"

The boat started to shake, and the waves became more rough. Madeline felt herself losing balance on the side of the boat, and Jan scooped her up in a bridal style and brought them both away from the edge.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?" Captain Arthur yelled to the crew.

"Captain!" Jan called letting Madeline down, "The waters are roughening."

Madeline had clutched the cloth of the Dutchman's sleeve, "Jan…" She said softly, fear rattling in her voice as she looked at him, "I think my sister is here…. and shes not happy."

—-

Jan had rushed up to the quarter deck with Madeline on his back, "Captain!" He called as he reached both the Captain and the first mate.

They had caught the attention of both males as he stopped in front of them letting Madeline down, "Um.." She started, "I'm sorry but I think my sister is here… with a couple others."

The captain blinked at her.

"Mermaids can control storms with their voices."

"I KNOW BLOODY DAMN WELL THEY MAKE STORMS YOU FRENCH FROG." He held the bridge of his nose, "What do we do?"

"I uh… I can talk to her."

"Mon Cher… isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"I'm her sister… She may be a bit more… experienced and um… violent. But she may listen?"

"May listen? That doesn't sound to convincing Ms. Madeline." The Captain said before he nodded, "But If you don't… we are more likely to die."

A large wave had hit the boat, rocking it violently side to side. Madeline found herself almost stumbling into Jan but still being caught buy him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He gave her a little smile.

She nodded smiling back before standing straight and going over to the edge. Holding tight to the railings. and with a loud enough voice, she sang, calming the sea.

this didn't help much, a wave crashed onto the surface of the boat. and as it stayed there, it began to bubble of some sorts, making a form of a person. soon the water had full turned into a full figure of a woman, a woman who looked almost exact to Madeline. Her short golden bob and flatter frame and deep blue eyes of a dark ocean, showed the difference.

"Sister please stop this you hurt the-!"

"AND?! THEY"RE MORALS!" Her sister bursted, "MORALS WHO HAD HURT YOU AND STOLEN YOU UPON THEIR SHIP."

"No Sister you don't understa-."

"Listen to me… dearest sister. I heard those cries of pain, do not tell me that you willingly came aboard this ship. YOU HAVE NEVER LIED BEFORE TO ME, DO NOT DO IT NOW."

"Shut up!" Jan had called from the quarter deck, "You're not even listening to her!"

"Oh?" The eldest sister said, waving a finger to the sky and singing a bit to have a wave crash down onto Jan's back, bringing him over to lay at her feel, coughing and gasping for air, "And who are you to say, MORTAL. YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"JAN!" Madeline cried trying to get close to him but having her sister step in the way.

"ARE YOU A FOOL!?" She yelled, letting another wave crash down upon him.

There were tears in her eyes, the icy cold will kill him if she didn't do something, She pushed her out of the way running to him and putting her small frame over his, holding his head to her chest as the next wave crashed upon them. "STOP IT STOP IT!"

"I'd do as she asks, Siren…" there was a clicking sound behind, Frances the first to hold up his gun followed by Arthur.

"We are most willing to leave you well alone," Arthur said, "It is your sisters choice to stay or not and from the point she had met our Dutch friend here she wanted to come onto the ship and never leave his side."

"YOU LIE!" the women had tears in her eyes now, moving her glaring gaze toward her sister, "HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING FROM MOM?!"

"Shut up!" She hugged him close to her whispering to him, trying to keep him warm, but failing.

"COME BACK TO THE SEA!"

"No!"

"WHY?! WHY IS THIS SO CALLED DUTCH MAN SO IMPORTANT TO YOU SISTER, WHY THIS HUMAN?!"

Her heart was pounding, mind racing not just from the yelling, but from what she knew she wanted too say. She gave it a second, only a second before she let the reason erupt from her lungs….

"…. BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

—-

Everything was quiet.

The sea.

the people.

the ship.

and Madeline's sister.

Until…

"I love you too." A soft shaky voice below her said. A little smile placed upon his face and he reached up to cup her cheek and she pushed her cheek against it, nuzzling it and she placed a hand over his.

"you Love him?" Her sister said in almost a murmur.

"seems you mermaid understand the concept." Captain Arthur said walking a little closer, lowering Frances' gun.

"No… He has been fooling you sister! see how blind you are?!"

"No… I am not blind!" She snapped, "You are the fool sister… going down south… and for what?! what was down there!?"

Silence.

"Sister?"

silence.

"What is down there?" She was hold Jan class to her, the the ice was beginning to form on his skin from the arctic's cold and water. "Jan stay with me…" She looked around and motioned for others to bring him warmth.

"Nothing is in the south." She said.

"WHAT'S IN THE SOUTH!"

"Wasn't your mother that was fooled by Human was it?" Captain Arthur motioned, taking his hat off throwing it to the side than his jacket, "Please I am sorry. our friend is dieing, but we have never tricked your sister… Nor will we trick you."

The sister looked over to the Englishman, face in slight panic. Arthur moved slowly to put his jacket on her showers before ordering a crew to start the oven for heat.

"Did he give you a name too?" Madeline ask her eyes not leaving Jan's, fingers trailing over his shaking jawline, "Jan and Frances named me."

"A name?" The sister breathed heavily, "He gave me one I never enjoyed…"

"What was it?"

"Anabel…."

"You look more of an Amelia to me." Arthur said nonchalantly as he motioned to men to help carry Jan towards the burning oven, "Lay him down in front of it to warm…. don't want our navigator dieing on us."

She clutched the other man's jacket before walking over to her sister once more, "do not lie to me dear sister…"

"Madeline." She corrected.

A little tinge of awe went throw her eyes but before she could say anything back Madeline stood, still holding Jan's shivering hand in hers.

"Sister…." Madeline started taking in a deep breath, "Maybe it's time to stop acting in such a violent manner as a shark to prey and start acting like the name of the Angel Fish." Her voice was some what quiet, "One Man… one Human… are not all or the many, but just the one man… I'm going with Jan…"

As the eldest sister watched her sister disappear below the boat the woman clutched the jacket to her chest looking at the man who gave it to her, "Amelia…. I like that name."

—-

His head on her lap, laying next to the burning stove, with blankets covering him fully. He felt sick, and tired… all he wanted to do was close his eyes but he didn't want to look at the smiling face above him. They were still holding hands. Madeline smoothed a hand through his hair.

"Your sister…" Jan was the one to cut the silence, "Will the crew be okay up there?"

She nodded, "They all will be."

There was there silence again, sitting silently as the ice melted away and Jan had become better and better within an the hours. soft caresses along cheeks and through hair. He would hum a little song and she'd listen humming back a little tune they knew was harmless.

When he was able Jan sat up onto his knees, looking into Madeline's eyes. She smiled up to him, eyes lighting up from the fire, shifting in colour from the flame. An Aurora.

Madeline scooted closer to him, leaning up against his chest and playing an ear to were his heart was. Blushes crossed bother of their faces and Jan wrapped his arms around her holding her there against his chest so she could listen to his heart beat.

The ship stopped abruptly and they looked up but dared not to move away. The door opened and the bobby blond with the captain's jacket on came down the stairs clutching the jacket to your chest.

"The Captain showed me something." She said walking over to the both of them, "He showed me where your Human lives."

Jan glared at her making the landed mermaid jump, "I do not mean harm… I just want to know where she is going…" She sat by them, "That name Amelia… I'm thinking of taking it. That and… I will visit you."

"It's to far to swim… isn't it?" Jan asked, "You have a whole Ocean."

She held her hand up, "I've done it before… following a ship in the south… I was almost netted bit this time I won't be following ships of harmful men."

"Where did it lead too…" Madeline asked.

"I'm not sure…" She sighed, "But taken by your words not all the people there must be bad, as you proved." She smiled at Jan, "You all look different from each other in a way, the European I had met was of Darker skin. Where all of you are as light as us, and you… you are almost as tall as a giant."

Jan chuckled at that. He tended to get that a lot.

"Sis… Madeline…" She started again, "I will meet you in England maybe."

"England?" Madeline questioned.

"She means she may stay with Arthur." Jan said.

"Giving you two some space… plus he was kind." She said, "It is getting Dark… I have to be off." She touched her sister's cheek. "Have a fun life… be careful."

Amelia looked to Jan, "Take care of her…"

"Amelia…" Madeline said catching her attention before pulling her into a hug, holding her there. "… How many moons?"

"I'll be waiting for this ship to pass again…" Was the answer, "Then I'll come aboard… Until then, I wish all the safety."

Amelia left after that soon to have Madeline and Jan follow her to the deck. they watched her, giving back the Captain's jacket, giving him a longing smile before waving to everyone and jumping off the boat and into the water. They rushed to the side of the boat and waved goodbye before situating themselves at the bow again.

They watched the sun set. As day turned to night and lights of variant colours began to swirl in the sky, they found each other together like before. Madeline sat on the side of the boat as Jan held her around her waist, his head on her shoulder as they watched.

"Their beautiful…" Jan said breaking the silence.

"You've never seen the lights?" Madeline asked him.

He shook his head a little. "This is my first."

She leaned into him the calm silence continued before she turn her head to his, "Thank you."

"For?"

"Saving me…"

"Shouldn't I be saying that?"

"No no…" She giggled and he turned his head to look at her, she was smiling at him and he smiled back instantly. "The harpoon… the crew… you hanging by a rope, teaching me things… loving me…"

He smiled looking into her eyes, she was the only one who could make him do that. "That means.. I should thank you… for loving me, being with me, teaching me, and meeting me."

She smiled as he squeezed her a little in a hug before he looked up to the sky. She bit her lip thinking for a second before she cupped his cheek, bringing him to look to her again. She looked at his lips before leaning in, eyes closed. Though the Dutchman hesitated for a second, two seconds, three, and four he closed the distance softly, feeling a slight jolt as he kissed her…

… And as did she.

End.


End file.
